The music box
by littleblueshadow
Summary: Chrono a demon who becomes an outcast because of his kind heart, finds a young orphan girl named Rosette with the only connection she has to her mother is a old music box that is missing its key chrono agrees to help her find it but there is more to it.
1. Chapter 1

**The Music box **

**Chapter one**

**AN: Well here goes, I haven't written a fanfic for age so I may be a bit rusty, hope you like.**

**I do not own Chrono crusade only the characters I made up myself, also this is not set in 1920's America it is more medieval or something like that LOL '-.- **

**...**

There they all laid, in their hundreds, thousands maybe. Men, women and children lay dead drowning in their own blood in front of us, a whole village wiped out and it was all our doing.

I just stood there, eyes and mouth wide open. Aion my twin brother comes up beside me and places a hand on my shoulder.

"Looks like the "Peace bringer" wasn't here" He laughs

I shake his hand off in disgust. "What is so funny, Aion, because of us innocent lives are lost!"

Aion lets loose another laugh "Don't tell me you still feel for these pathetic humans, Chrono" he exclaims.

I didn't replay, only glared at him hard.

"Anyway I hear the "Peace bringer" maybe in another village not far, from here" Aion explains, making his way to the front of the group.

The others in the group of sinners nodded in agreement, there are six of us, me, Aion, Rizelle, shader, Viede and Genai. They all mounted onto their horses, when without a second thought I stood in the way of their path.

"What are you doing, Chrono!" Aion hissed

"This isn't right, we don't even know if the "Peace bringer" really is there, and if it isn't, more innocent lives will be gone" I explained

"So what if some puny humans die" Rizelle spat

"Some? If we keep on with this killing spree, "some" will turn in to some hundred" I exclaimed.

"Demons born without horns are considered imperfect and it is their duty to become perfect" Viede said coldly.

The demons he was talking about was me and Aion, we were born without our horns and were looked down upon in our homeland, even our own mother and father abandoned us for the sake of their honor.

I sighed; I couldn't help but feel this was wrong, I have always felt like this, ever since I was younger…ever since I met her.

_Flashback… 16 years ago _

_I remember running through the forest, a stream of blood flowed down my face. I had gotten this because I had tried to steal food. _

_I ran and ran until I felt myself trip over a tree root and land face first into a puddle of mud. I struggled to lift myself back up and when I finally did I wiped away the mud from my face with my sleeve, the wound to my face was now stinging because mud had also gotten into it. _

_I staggered over to a tree far away from the puddle and sat down, leaning my back on its hard bark. I then tucked my head into my knees and started to cry. _

_The sound of footsteps echoed in my ears and the scent of flowers reach my line of smell. It soon came to my attention that someone was leaning over me and I was right._

_There stood at girl at the age of 10 no older than me at the time, she had white hair and blue eyes, she wore a long waving white dress and she was holding out a yellow flower, as if trying to give it to me._

"_Nothing like a flower to brighten up someone's day, that's what my mummy used to say" she giggled _

_I just stared at her in total shock; her voice was like that of an angel. Her blue eyes caught hold of the wound on my face. She sighed and shook her head, before reaching into her dress pocket and pulling out a white hanky and knelt down beside me. _

"_Here, let me clean you up a bit" she offered _

_She reached out to clean my face and I flinched, she giggles. "Don't worry; I'm not going to hurt you" she said, her eyes softening_

_I decided to trust her and I let her clean my face, I sighed in relief and closed my eyes as she gently washed my face. She giggled again and I felt myself blush. _

_Next she tore a new bit of cloth from her dress's sleeve and wrapped it around my now clean wound, so it looked like I was wearing a head band. _

"_My name is Mary by the way" She said softly as she tied the cloth_

"_M…My name is Chrono" I replied nervously _

_She smiles "Chrono, that's a nice name…" _

_End of flashback…_

I still have that piece of her white dress she used to cover my wound; of course I have washed it since then. I stared down at it in my hand as we travelled to the next village to slaughter some more innocent villagers over something that might not even exist…a fairy tale.

I kept on thinking about her, the way she was always so nice to me even after she found out I was a demon… she excepted me for who I was, and not for what I was, a human, a mortal enemy to demons had become my only best friend and had been there for me and shown me feelings that I didn't think was possible because my own people never showed me them…and now I was killing her kind.

I felt a shadow loom over me and I quickly tucked the bit of clothe back into my pocket.

"We are here" Aion notified

I looked to where Aion was looking, and found we were standing on top of a hill, looking over a small village of about 20 huts; I could see market stools, villagers and their animals. The adults were buying clothe, jewelry or food and the children playing games like _Tag _or _knights and thieves_. My heart sank to my boots at the thought of invading such a peaceful village.

"Here is the plan, Chrono you find the leader of the village, I'm guessing he lives in that huge hut at the far end and when you do tell him where the "peace bringer" is" Aion explained, pointing to the huge looking hut at the end of the line of much smaller huts.

"-While you do that, me and the other sinners will attack the villagers to see if they are hiding what we are looking for, do you understand?" he then added

The others nodded and before I had time to protest they were making their way down, weapons in hand to the startled villagers below.

I followed. Rizelle and Viede were busy destroying market stools and trashing huts, while Aion and Genai were clearing me a path before going off in their own direction. I blasted the door of the giant hut right of its hinges, and walked inside.

The hut was dark, the only light shining through was from a small window on the far right, The beam of light beamed down onto a wooden table with a bowl of freshly picked fruits in the middle of it, around the table was four chairs, A kitchen area was in the corner of front wall and a dried fire place in the far left, that was also where I found the leader of the village, huddled in the corner with his wife and two children, a look of pure fright written all over their faces.

There was silence between us as I peered down at the family, while the family peered up at me. We could only hear the sound of crashing and smashing and the sound of the villagers screaming, I could also hear the sound of my brother laughing along with Rizelle.

"Go" I whispered

"W-What?" the leader spoke, confused

"Go" I repeated "Get your family out of here while you still have a chance, and get help"

"But, what about my villagers?"

"I'll deal with that, just get yourself out of here" I replied

"But how do I know you won't kill them and eat them!" the leader asked

I shook my head "I-I can't, something changed me" I explained

There was another silence until the leader finally understood.

"I understand, thank you demon" he nodded, gratefully

The leader and his family were just about to make their escape, when in came Aion and the others.

"Well done, Chrono. Well done, you have found the leader" Aion laughed

"What? No Aion I…"

"Now tell me, where the "Peace bringer" is" Aion demanded, ignoring me

"The what?" the leader asked

"Tell me where it is, old man, or your wife dies" Aion growled

He then quickly snatches the leader's wife, she screeches in fright and in pain by the way Aion held her; he had wrapped his clawed hand on the wife's throat.

"Ivy!" The Leader exclaimed

"Mummy!" The children shouted, holding out their hands, their father had to hold them back to stop them from running to their mother.

"Aion, what are you…?" I began in total shock

I moved forward to free the woman but Viede and Jenai were holding me back.

"Silence Chrono" Aion snapped

He turned towards the leader, irritation and desperation planted on his face.

"Now tell me where the "Peace bringer" is" Aion demanded, getting angry

The woman whined in fright, her pleading eyes fixed on me, I peered back defeat on my face. What could I do?

"I don't know what you are talking about" The leader exclaimed

Aion growled "Don't play dumb with me human" Aion's grip got tighter around the woman's neck, she let out another whine.

"Please let her go, I am telling you I don't know what you're talking about!" the leader pleaded, tears started to form in his and his children's eyes.

"Aion, stop this I think he is telling the truth!" I shouted

"I said SILENCE CHRONO!" Aion shouted, making the children whimper in fright

"No one is going to tell me? Then fine… the woman dies!" Aion exclaimed

"NO PLEASE!" the leader pleaded

Aion just ignored him, and gripped the woman tighter, turning his hand into a blade and putting it to the woman's throat, she screamed. I couldn't take it anymore with all my strength I sent Viede and Jenai flying into the wall and with my own sword I struck Aion, not to hard but hard enough for him to let go of the woman who fell back into her husband's hands. Aion crashed to the floor but quickly picked himself up again, a trail of blood trickled from his cheek bone.

"CHRONO, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Aion shouted, he charged at me and I was ready but he halted for a second as he heard the sound of the alarm and people shouting.

"Shit!" Jenai exclaimed "It's the Magdalene order!"

The Magdalene order are a bunch of demon exterminators lead by a stuck up nun named Sister Kate and her assistant named Father Remington. Their goal was to stop at nothing to make sure all hells creatures were destroyed. And they do pack a punch since I have done battle with one of them before the one named Remington but that was a long time ago.

"Quick, get to the woods" Viede exclaimed as he blasted a hole into the back wall, we all ran out of the hole and took to the sky, leaving our horses behind, I looked down and saw little dots that were actually the people from the Magdalene order coming to the leader's hut and aid the family. In some way I felt glad that the alarm was sounded before Aion did any more damage for no lives were lost. But I knew I was going to feel it when we landed and I was right.

We landed in a spaced out area of the woods far away from the village and was well hidden, I leaned against a tree to get my breathe when I heard Aion's angry footsteps and growls before he, using his full strength struck me across the face, sending me face first into a nearby rock.

"YOU BASTARD!" He shouted "WHAT THE FLAMING HELL WERE YOU DOING?"

"Aion, I…"

Before I had a chance of finishing my sentence he pinned me against a tree. Anger printed on his face.

"You and your emotions. Ever since you met that stupid brat!" Aion spat

"Don't call her a brat!" I snapped

"Why…Why Chrono…why do you care about these humans, when they only want to see us demons dead, just like our own kind just for the sake of their honor against the pursuers?" Aion asked, dropping me from my grip. I began to chock and rubbed my sore neck before saying.

"No Aion, your wrong… sure the humans prefer us dead but only because they are protecting themselves and their children, because us demons are a lot stronger than them, but not all of them agree with it, and Mary was prof of it however our own kind did nothing like this not even to their own off spring, and you and I both know that very well!" I cried

"That's why we need the "Peace bringer" so we can finally be excepted" Aion exclaimed

"But, we don't even know if it exists…it is just some stupid fairy tale and you know it" I spat

Aion who had been turned away from me span around and tried to strike me again with his hand blade but I managed to block just in time. I struck back and like me, Aion blocked, soon our swords were locked in battle. It was Rizelle and Viede who stopped the fight.

"Stop this. We need to move!" Rizelle shouted

"Fine, get out of my sight Chrono, if you want to join the humans in their own miserable existence, then be my guest!" Aion cried

"Aion, what are you doing, Chrono is your brother!" Jenai said

"Brother? I have no brother; all I see is this human loving freak of nature!" Aion spat

At that moment my heart broke in two, a lump formed in my throat, my own flesh and blood and only family I had left had just disowned me.

"I'll go if that's what you truly want, but just to let you know you have just proven my point" I cried and with that I took off into the sky not looking back.

I didn't know how far I had flown all I knew was that I was far, far away from Aion and the others. I stormed through the forest lost in deep thought when something snapped me back into reality; it was the sound of someone crying.

The sound leads me to another opening, and there I saw her, a young girl around the age of 10, with golden, blonde hair I couldn't see her facial features because she had buried her head into her knees, one of her knees were bleeding. I could see she was shaking and most likely scared.

I didn't know what lead me to do this, but now I think about it, it's because she reminded me of me back when I met Mary. I morphed into my human form as in not to alarm her and before I went to her I saw a white flower to my right and picked it, to give it to her.

I slowly approached her, she didn't seem to notice me, I crouched down and reach out my hand holding the flower.

"Nothing like a flower to brighten up some ones day, well, that's what someone, told me" I said gently

The girl looked up, slowly; I could now see she had teary ocean blue eyes and held what looked like a wooden box in her lap, her eyes widened and she seemed unable to speak. I looked down to her bleeding knee, it looked painful

"Here let me clear that up for you" I said again in a calm soothing voice

I then took out the bit of white cloth Mary had given me and my own hanky (I haven't used it) and reached out to clean her leg. She hesitated and tried to move away but failing.

"Please I won't hurt you" I told her with a soothing smile

There was silence as she looked deep in my eyes, I really wanted to help her and soon she hesitantly reached out her leg to let me clean it. She watched me do this with wide eye and a finger in her mouth, I wiped away the blood with my hanky and wrapper her wound with Mary's cloth.

"My name is Chrono, by the way" I introduced tying the cloth

"M…My name i…is Rosette" she sobbed

"Rosette, that's a nice name" I smiled

"T…Th…Thank you" Rosette replied

After I was satisfied, I looked over to the box she had in her lap.

"What's that you got there?" I asked

Rosette didn't reply she just gripped the box tighter and held it closer to her as if trying to protect it, I laughed.

"Don't worry I'm not going to take it" I assured her

She still seemed unsure but still let me look at it, it was a box of polished wood, and it had a picture of what looked like an outline of an angel that seemed hand painted on the lid.

"It used to be a music box, that belonged to my mummy, but the boys at the orphanage broke it" Rosette explain sadness in her youthful voice.

I looked up from the music box and stared at Rosette "You're an orphan?"

She nodded "My mummy died, when I was five, I'm ten now, and that music box is all I have left of my mum and now it is broken" She began to silently sob

I gave her a sympathetic look, I could tell she had been close to her mother when she was alive and so yet again I let my emotions get the better of me and decided to take a look myself.

"Let me see what I can do" I said

Rosette wiped her eyes as I opened the lid, it was like looking inside a huge puzzle with bits of cogs and bolts, there also laid an angel made from marble in a praying pose balancing on a single spring. I smiled this was going to be easy, because like I Said before it was basically like a puzzle and it wasn't long before I was fitting the last piece of the puzzle which was the angel.

"There you go, all fixed" I exclaimed

Rosette let lose a cheerful giggle her eyes were open wide and gleaming with joy, her wide smile reach from ear to ear.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" she cried and before I knew it she had wrapped her arms around my neck in a tight hug, I only laughed and when she finally let go I handed her music box back.

"Now let me wind it up, so you can hear its soothing melody" Rosette exclaimed

She turned the box to its back, but soon her giant smile fell. "Oh-no the key is missing" she said sadly.

I got up from the ground, "Well it must be around here somewhere, we just need to look for it" I said determined not to make her start crying again.

Rosette looked up and smiled "You're right, Mister Chrono lets go look" she then took my hand, which surprised me, and lead me to another area of the woods. But she soon stopped, let go of my hand and started to run back to where we once were. She seemed to be looking for something.

"What you doing Rosette?" I called

"I can't forget this…" She replied, she then held up the white flower I had given to her and threaded it through her hair…

…

**AN: Well there you are, what do you think shall I continue I have it all planned out so let me know. Thanks **

**TTFN {Tar tar for now}**


	2. Chapter 2

**The music box**

**Chapter two**

**AN: Well here is chapter two, but before we begin I would like to say a BIG thank you to all the people who has favorite me and my story and an EVEN BIGGER thank you to my reviewer, JessieKage for giving me encouragement to continue. **

**Anyway on with the show XD **

**...x**

**(Rosette's Point of view of meeting Chrono) **

"Nothing like a flower to brighten up someone's day, well, that's what someone, told me" came a soft voice, it sounded like a man.

I peered up from my knees, and saw it was a man, with long purple hair, red eyes and pointed ears. He was crouching down opposite me and was holding out a pretty white flower with black snowflake patterns on the petals, I think he was giving it to me. I had never seen him before and Ms. Jean had told me not to talk to strangers but he seemed friendly so I didn't know what to do, my mouth opened and closed but no words were coming out.

He looked down at my bleeding knee, and his face changed the same as Ms. Jean's did when she was concerned.

"Here let me clear that up for you" he said yet again in a soft voice

He then reached into his pocket and pulled out two bits of cloth, one of them looked like a hanky and then he reached over to grab my leg but I quickly pulled away.

"Please I won't hurt you" He said again with a sweet smile

I didn't know what to do, he didn't look like a threat and when I peered deeply into his eyes I saw truth, understanding and willingness to help me, my mind and heart told me that I could trust him, so I hesitantly reached out my leg where he wiped the blood with the hanky and wrapped my now cleaned cut with the other cloth.

"My name is Chrono by the way" he introduced as he tied the cloth

"M…My name i…is Rosette" I sobbed

"Rosette, that's a nice name" he smiled

"T…Th…Thank you" I replied

There was silence, before his face changed into the one that Ms. Jean did when she had finally manage to clean the wall, which Kevin (Another boy at the orphanage) drew on with a crayon.

"What's that you have there?" Mr. Chrono asked, looking down at my music box, which belonged to mummy.

I didn't tell him, I just gripped the box closer to me, just in case he tried to take it, just like Kevin and the other boys did. Mr Chrono just laughed, _why was he laughing? _

"Don't worry I'm not going to take it" he assured me

I was still a little unsure but yet again I saw that look in his eye, so I handed it over. He began to examine it and soon opened it to show where it was broken

"It used to be a music box that belonged to my mummy but the boys at the orphanage broke it" I explained, sadness returning to me

He looked up from the music box and stared at me "You're an orphan?" he asked

I nodded "My mummy died, when I was five, I'm ten now, and that music box is all I have left of my mum and now it is broken" the sadness grew too much and I started to sob in my knees

"Let me see what I can do" he said, softly

I wiped my eyes as Mr Chrono opened the lid, and looked inside before letting lose a small smile and started to place the bits together like a jigsaw puzzle and it wasn't long before he was done.

"There you go, all fixed" he exclaimed

I let lose a cheerful giggle my eyes were open wide and gleaming with joy as I gave him a wide smile

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" I cried as I wrapped my arms around his neck in a tight hug, his hair was as soft as silk, he laughed and when I finally let go he handed my music box back.

My gift,( well that's what mummy used to call it), of being able to know who people were deep down in their heart was right again, Mr Chrono was a trustworthy and kind person. He had proven that.

"Now let me wind it up, so you can hear its soothing melody" I exclaimed

I turned the box to its back, and my giant smile fell. "Oh-no the key is missing" I said sadly.

I was so determined to show him how the box worked and now I can't

He got up from the ground, and there I saw how truly tall he was "Well it must be around here somewhere, we just need to look for it" he said with determination

I looked up and smiled "You're right, Mister Chrono lets go look" I then grabbed his large hand which was soft but cold, and lead him to another area of the woods where I ran to. But I soon stopped as I remembered his flower, I let go of his hand and started to run back to where I once was, but where was the flower?

"What you doing Rosette?" Mr Chrono called, as I caught sight of the flower

"I can't forget this…" I replied I then held up the white flower he had given to me and threaded it through my hair…

….

**(Chrono's point of view, back to present story) **

I peered into another bush but like the other times, the key was nowhere to be found.

We had been looking for an hour now and it wasn't long before it would be dark, I sighed it was hopeless.

"OWCHIES!" Rosette cried out

"What is it Rosette?" I called rushing to her side, to find her gripping her hand with her other hand, there I saw she had a thorn stuck in one of her fingers.

"It hurts, Mr Chrono" she cried as she began to hop like she was standing on hot coal

I sighed again this had been the fourth thorn wound since we had begun searching for the key.

"Honestly Rosette you've got to be more careful" I said gently

"I know" She replied miserably she hung her head

I gently slid my hand underneath Rosette's own hand, and lifted it gently to get a better look, it didn't look to deep.

"Okay I'm going to take it out now" I told her gripping the small thorn with my forefinger and thumb and slowly pulled, Rosette let out a small whine and tense a little but said nothing.

"There it's all out" I told her, softly

Rosette rubbed her sore finger and then looked up at me.

"Did you find the key?" She asked

I shook my head "Sorry Rosette, I didn't"

A look of utter defeat crossed her face as she slumped herself lazily on a fallen tree stump, she sighed

"Is there anywhere else we can look?" I asked

It was her turn to shake her head "No, we have looked everywhere, where I could have dropped the key" she explained

"Do you know anywhere we can get a new one?" I asked, I was determined to not give up

She looked thoughtful for a second, before she spoke

"There was a man that came up to the orphanage, to change the lock on the bathroom door and gave Ms. Jean a new key for it" Rosette explained

"A locksmith?" I asked my hopes high for if it was a locksmith, I could ask him to make me a replica of the key.

"I think so" she replied

"Great-"I exclaimed "-Do you know where he came from?" I asked

She looked thoughtful again and then spoke

"I heard him say something about a place called gold sparks smiths" She replied

Gold sparks smiths was a small village of extreme wealth because of the finding of the diamond wells about two years ago, but despite the wealth the village leader still liked to keep the village in its traditional way of their ancestors to keep hold of their way of good honest living, plus it hides them from thieves even though everyone knew about them.

"I know that village, luckily it's not that far from here" I exclaimed

"Okay" Rosette replied

We set of for Gold sparks smiths in the east and carried on walking, a couple of times we had to stop because Rosette needed to go toilet or a drink or something to eat which she brought with her.

The sun was hanging low in the sky the time we reached Gold sparks smiths, Rosette's eyes went wide when she entered through the village gate. 50 or more huts stood proudly all over the place a large market stood in the middle of the village with stools selling fine clothe, fruits, meat or jewelry, but despite this there were very few almost no people and the little people there looked miserable and longed to be home again. I began to wonder why.

I caught sight of an elderly man with wrinkled tan skin and greying hair doing some gardening the look of tiredness on his face.

"Excuse me sir" I spoke

The man looked up at me and narrowed his old blue eyes "What can I do, for ya lad?" He asked, his accent was like a cross between cockney and Scottish

"We are looking for the local locksmith; do you know where we could find him?" I asked

"Old Ludlow lives in the hut further up, ya can't miss it, it be the one with the letter "L" on the door" the man replied

I smiled and nodded "Thank you, sir" I said turning around to leave when the man called me back.

"This be sad time, lad, I don't think old Ludlow will want ta see ya" He exclaimed

"Why not?" I asked

"Da family be cursed with a nasty disease, lad, they have lost one child already" He explained

Rosette let out a small gasp and looked up me as I look down at her, before looking at the man.

"Thank you, sir" I replied

The man nodded and went back to his gardening, while I began looking for the hut, despite the man's warning; we had finally reached the hut and like he said it had a solid gold letter "L" on the door, probably meaning "Ludlow". I reached out to push the door when Rosette stopped me.

"What are you doing, Mr Chrono, you heard what the old man said, we can't just barge in" She exclaimed

I sighed "I know, Rosette, but we have to try"

So before Rosette could say anything else, I opened the door to be greeted with an empty counter.

"Hello?" I called out

There was a crashing sound, and a very large, bald man with a black beard can out of the door behind the counter, he looked cross.

"Shoo, be off with ya, lad, can't you see I'm having problems of my own at da moment" He shouted, waving his hand like you would to shoo a dog.

"We are sorry to disturb you, Mr Ludlow, but we need you to make something for us" I explained

"Yeah, well I need ya to leave" Ludlow exclaimed

"Please I need you to make a key, to fit inside this music box, I will pay you" I pleaded

"I don't need money, I need medicine for my sick son Joshua, a medicine that doesn't exist" Ludlow shouted

"M-Maybe we could help?" Rosette suggested

"If the doctor can't help me, what makes ya think a little kid like ya can?" Ludlow replied

"Please Mr Ludlow, let me try" Rosette pleaded

Ludlow sighed irritated "Fine then, if it will get ya ta leave"

The locksmith then let us through the counter and through a hallway filled with the sound of a child coughing.

Finally he led us into a small room, with nothing but a single window with the curtains drawn, Laying on a single bed was a boy around the same age as Rosette, with short blonde hair, his eyes closed and his breathing was heavy, sweat poured down his face. He looked so much in discomfort; I began to feel guilty for barging in on them.

A middle aged woman with long blonde hair, who was sitting near the bed, looked up at us.

"Darling who are these people?" she asked

"It be alright, Naomi, they say they may be able ta help us" Ludlow exclaimed

"How? I be a doctor and I can't help him, the only thing that can cure him is da "tick-a-snow" flower and they be hard ta find" said a man with a bold patch in the middle of his head and wore thick black glasses.

"What does it look like?" Rosette asked, as she went over to have a better look at the boy

"Well it be, white with little black patterns on the petals that look like snowflakes" The doctor exclaimed

Rosette gasped and quickly removed the flower that was still threaded through her long blonde hair. Of course! Now I realize the flower I gave her matches the flower, the doctor described.

"You mean like this one?" Rosette asked, handing the flower to the doctor.

The doctor examined it and his eyes widened in shock "Yes this be da flower!" he exclaimed

"Really. Ya mean our son can be saved?" Naomi asked

The doctor nodded "It sure does"

The family let lose a cheer as the doctor went away to finish his medicine and just in time for the boy, to be saved.

Ludlow turned towards me and Rosette "Thank you. Thank you, lad" He exclaimed

I Laughed "Don't thank me, sir, Thank Rosette" I said, ruffling through rosettes hair to praise her, she giggled.

Ludlow joined in with the laugh "I suppose so, thank you lass, now be there anything I can help ya with?"

"Yes there is, can you make a key to fit this music box" I asked handing him the music box

"Ah yes, Let me see" Ludlow said

He led us to his workshop to have a better look, but his face didn't show any sign that he'd be able to help us.

Soon later he sighed "Sorry, lad, this box be ancient. Meaning there be no more mold ta make another key, plus it be needing a key of a special metal" he explained, sadly

"Oh" Rosette murmured quietly

"Sorry Rosette" I said, defeated, we had so much hope and now it was destroyed

"But I know someone who can!" Ludlow said

Rosette and I looked up at Ludlow. He was rummaging through a cupboard for a long time, but he finally had found what he was looking for. It was an old map with creased edges and brown stains all over it.

Ludlow laid it out on his table so we could get a better look.

"Da man ya be looking for goes by de name of Edward Hamilton or _"Da Elder"" _Ludlow explains

"And he will be able to help us?" I asked

"Yes, lad, He be known as a collector of rare items, including what ya are looking for, he is also a great inventor" Ludlow replied

"And this map will lead us to him?"

"Yes, lad"

Ludlow rolled up the map, and gave it to me. I put it in my bag look over to Rosette who had a fascinated look on her face.

"Come on Rosette, let's get going" I said

"What? At this time of night?" came a voice; it was like Naomi the sick boy's mother, who was standing in the workshops door way

"Yes, lad, why don't ya rest here? Until day light, your young lass looks tired" Ludlow added

I peered down at Rosette again and if on cue she let loose a yawn, Ludlow was right she did look tired.

"Not ta mention, it be raining" Naomi spoke, pointing to the window

It indeed was raining as I saw tiny droplets form on the small window. I sighed they were right we should rest, but tomorrow is when the search for this so called "Elder" begins…

…..

**AN: that be the end of chapter two, now it time for things to get really juicy in chapter three that is. **

**R&R**

**TTFN **


	3. Chapter 3

**The music box**

**Chapter three **

**AN: YAY! Chapter three is up and we are coming into our main plot of the story, but before we begin I would like to thank **_**JessieKage,**_** for their second review and also a thank you to my other reviewer, **_**a bit of slytherin,**_** for their wonderful review. **

**Now back to where the fun begins LOL.**

**...**

Rosette just stood there as if frozen. Trembling at the horror that stood before her, her eyes were wide and her mouth was open, but no worlds came out but tiny whimpers of pure fear and disbelief at the large, dark, terrifying shadow...my shadow.

I didn't understand at first why she looked so terrified, until I peered down at my hands, my clawed hands. I realized then I was in my true demonic form. I began to panic; I couldn't remember changing into my true form.

"Rosette, please don't look afraid, it's still me, the Chrono you know" I tried to say, but all that did come out were growls and maniac laughter.

I tried to take control of my body, but it was useless, something had over took me and was making Rosette feel frightened of me. This broke my heart, Rosette had come to trust me and I have come to be her friend, I had tried so hard for her not to find out what I was, in fear of this.

Rosette let out some more whimpers before managing to say "N-No, please don't hurt me" she began to plead

What was she on about? I would never hurt her...never, but that's what I was about to do. I felt myself raise my clawed hand, ready to strike her.

"NO, WHAT AM I DOING?" I cried to the no one, I managed to gain a little of control over my body to stop my hand mid-way in the air.

"What's with the delay Chrono, strike her, she is just a puny human after all" came a sly voice I know all too well and wish to forget.

My brother was standing next to me a look of full amusement on his face, it made me feel sick. I suddenly lost full control of my body and my hand came down on its own free will towards Rosette…

"NOOOO!..."

I awoke in cold sweet, my chest heaving desperate for air, my heart racing. I ran my fingers through my long purple hair trying to calm down, I looked around me, I was still in Ludlow and Naomi's house in a spare bedroom that included a bed, a dresser with a bowl of water and towel to wash your face with and a wardrobe near a small window with the curtain closed.

I got out of the bed covers and stood up feeling a little dizzy, I staggered over to the bowl of water and splashed the cold water all over my face, it felt refreshing and I started to feel much calmer.

After that I changed into my clothing and made my way down stairs, to the kitchen to find Naomi cooking breakfast.

"Ah, good morning, Chrono, it be bacon and eggs for breakfast, will that be okay?" Naomi greeted

"Good morning, Naomi, yes that's fine…oh by the way, where is Rosette?" I replied

"She be in the garden, with Joshua" Naomi explained.

….

**(Rosette's point of view) **

"So, what is this Chrono like?" Joshua asked, sitting down with me on the grass

"He is a very nice person, Joshua, and very sweet too. I could tell that he would never hurt me, and he also wants to help me find another key for my music box my mummy gave me" I replied

"How did you meet him?" Joshua asked another question

"He found me crying when the bullies at the orphanage picked on me, I had also fallen over and hurt my knee and Chrono made it better" I explained

"Wow, you're so lucky Rosette to have a friend like that!" Joshua exclaimed, a look of admiration on his face.

I giggled "Yes I am" I replied

Just then Mr Chrono came into the garden, looking like he was looking for someone; I guessed he was looking for me. I stood up from the grass and waved.

"Hey, Mr Chrono" I called

"Hey Rosette and Joshua" He called back "Breakfast is ready" he added

"Kay" I replied and ran over to him with Joshua close behind me…

…

**(Chrono's point of view) **

We all sat at the kitchen table, me next to Ludlow, Rosette next to Joshua, and Naomi at the end. The breakfast of eggs and bacon were the best I'd ever eaten, and it seems Rosette thought so too, since she was now on her third helping.

"For a young lass, ya sure eat a lot" Ludlow laughed

"Got to eat lots to keep nice and strong" Rosette replied with a mouthful of food in her mouth and doing her mucho man pose. Everyone laughed.

After breakfast Naomi packed us extra supplies of food, water and clean clothing, while Ludlow gave us a better run through of the map.

"Remember, when you're in the north woods stay on the path, it will protect you from the creatures who hunt in the shadow" He explained

I nodded my understanding, as Rosette was saying her final goodbye to Joshua.

"Goodbye Joshua" she said, sadly

"Goodbye, Rosette I'll miss you" Joshua replied chocking up as if he was about to cry

Rosette pulled him into a tight hug, as he sobbed. Naomi's eyes softened as did mine.

"They have only known each other for a day and a night, and now they seem like siblings" Naomi sighed

I nodded in agreement, as Rosette and Joshua let go of each other.

"Bye-bye, Josh, I'll come and see you again!" Rosette called, waving over her shoulder as we made our way on the main road.

We travelled mostly in silence, taking in the scenes around us, of the lush green trees and emerald green grass, but soon my thoughts wondered back to the dream I had that night, the way Rosette just looked so…so…scared, the way my brother look down at her with amusement…a knot formed in my stomach as that sick feeling returned, I was capable of this…I could end this young girls life with just a swing of my hand…

"Mr Chrono, are you okay?" Rosette suddenly asked snapping me out of my thoughts; she looked up at me with concern.

I let loose a weak smile "Yes Rosette I'm fine, and please don't call me Mr Chrono anymore okay?" I replied

"But, Mrs Jean said…"

"Please Rosette" I interrupted

"Okay" she agreed sadly

We travelled yet again in silence, until Rosette broke it

"I know let's play, I spy" Rosette suggest, cheering up a little

"Alright, you go first" I agreed

And so we spent the rest of the trip playing I spy, laughing as we went along. But as we passed a village our laughter fell as the village laid in total wreckage.

Huts were smashed and laid in ruins, bits of wood splintered and burnt from a fire that maybe took place earlier on that day, bits of pottery and cloth scattered in all over. But that was nothing compared to the amount of dead bodies that where just normal villagers hours ago, the stench of death made my eyes began to water along with the unnatural thick fog.

"W-What happened here?" Rosette gasped, tears forming in her eyes, this wasn't what a young girl at the age of ten should be seeing

Rosette began to wonder away from me, to take a better look at the wreckage of what used to be a hut, shaking her head in total disbelief.

"Who could have done this?" she mumbled

This all seemed so similar to me, back to the first village when I was still with Aion, so many innocent people. It made me wonder, what if this was actually Aion's doing? My question was soon answered as I sensed an all so familiar present. It was coming towards Rosette!

"ROSETTE, WATCH OUT!" I shouted

Rosette peered up from the wreckage, just in time to see a claw come down towards her, she screamed as she managed to duck and stagger over to me.

Laughter filled the air as out of the shadows, came Aion and the other sinners apart from Jenai who was probably hiding somewhere …so this was their doing after all.

"Well, Well I wasn't expecting to see you so soon" Aion sneered

"And look he has a human friend as well" Rizelle sniggered

I found myself taking a step forward in front of Rosette as if to protect her, my fists clenched.

"C…Chrono who are these people?" Rosette asked in a shaky little voice from behind me

I just ignored her and continued to glare at Aion "Still chasing after fairy tales?" I asked him, teasing him

Aion's face twisted into one of anger, his teeth gritted "And you're still hanging around puny humans?" He hissed, glaring down at Rosette who had come to stand beside me to get a better look.

I said nothing just glared harder as a warning for the others to back off.

"Well then, we'll just have to deal with that" Aion exclaimed

Just then Jenai jumped from behind the bushes, and made a grab for Rosette who screamed, luckily I managed to knock him back with a punch, and he went flying knocking into Rizelle. The remaining two sinners, that were my brother and Viede started to cycle me and Rosette getting ready to strike.

My mind was racing, here I was against two sinners in their demon forms, while I was in my human form, making me weaker than them and I couldn't risk changing in my demonic form for Rosette's sake. I was stuck.

Just then Viede made leave to strike, quickly I blocked. Leaving me open for Aion to strike me across the shoulder with his hand blade, I yelled in pain and tried to block another incoming attack but it was useless and before I knew it I felt myself flying face first into a pile of nearby wreckage. A bit of sharp stray wood pieced my hand, my head smacked on a rock. The feeling of intense pain and the sound of Rosette calling my name was the last thing I remember before darkness took over me…

….

**(Rosettes point of view) **

"CHRONO!" I screamed, as Chrono landed in a pile of wreckage.

Quickly I ran over to him, to find a piece of wood sticking out of his hand and a trail of blood trickled from his forehead, his eyes were closed.

"Please, wake up Chrono" I pleaded, shaking his body, but nothing happened

A shadow suddenly loomed over me I looked up with horror, it was the man with long silver hair and violet eyes that Chrono was talking to earlier with anger. I guessed Chrono had some sort of grudge with him.

"Now, for the one who started it all" He hissed, raising his pointy sword type thing, getting ready to stab me.

I shook in total fear, my breathing got heavier. I buried my head into Chrono's chest, hoping for him to suddenly just wake up and make this horrible man go away.

"Please, Chrono. Help me" I whimpered

A sudden glow of light blue flashed before me, and the man went flying into the tree nearby, knocking him out cold. I look up to find the glowing belonged to a rather large looking knight that was head to toe in glowing, light blue armor holding a shield and sword, it stood behind a tall woman with long red hair that reached her bottom and red eyes, she wore a low cut yellow dress and black gloves.

Besides her stood a girl with white hair and red eyes, she wore a pink hat and a pink and white dress, she looked a little scared.

"Azmaria, back me up!" The red haired lady exclaimed

"R-Right" The girl with white hair replied

They both started to fight the group of people who had attack Chrono, I just stood there in amazement when I heard a growl from behind me. I turned to find it was the white haired man from before, He swung at me, I screamed and managed to duck sending him tumbling to the ground.

"You won't get away from me, human girl" He growled, spit dribbling down his mouth

He made another swing for me but at this time I had grabbed a piece of wood and closing my eyes. I hit him with it, knocking him out. I gasped and dropped the piece of wood.

"_What have I done?" _I asked myself beginning to shake.

"Nice wood action, my dear" came a voice with a strange accent it sounded German.

I looked up to find it was the red haired lady, who had saved me before and standing beside her was the girl, it then came to me all the group that attacked Chrono were out cold as well.

"W-Who are you?" I asked in no more than a whisper

"I be the famous jewel witch, Satella Harvenheit at your service" the red haired woman introduced bowing as she did.

"And this is Miss Azmaria Hendrich" Satella said pointing to the girl with white hair

"Nice to meet you" Azmaria bowed

"Now what do we have here?" Satella asked looking to where Chrono laid still out cold…

…

**AN: Wow now this is getting interesting, enter Satella the jewel witch and Azmaria the apostle and Chrono has been knocked out what is Rosette to do? Find out next chapter XD**

**TTFN **

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**The music box**

**Chapter four**

**AN: Here comes chapter four, I hope it's to your likings and I would like to say a thank you to my reviewers to. I have added a little humour too, too make up for last chapters sadness. XD **

…**.**

The black fog began to clear in my mind, the pain in my hand and head had now fully disappeared. I opened my eyes slowly to find myself looking up at the starry sky. I let out a moan as I realized I was laying on the floor my head resting on a fallen log. I was no longer in the village but in a wood. But how did I get here? What happened?

I got up into a sitting position moaning as I did so, as a new filling of dizziness flooded into my mind making my head spin and my vision go blurry, my back was strangely stiff, I placed a shaking hand over my eyes to help them to get back into focus.

I looked around me more closely this time. I noticed I was in some kind of camp site, with a fire burning in the middle of the camp so brightly that it hurt my eye.

A campsite, what was I doing in a campsite? There was no one here but me and two large tents. Where was everyone?

"Chrono!" a voice cried out, it was Rosette.

She dropped the pile of sticks she had in her hands and ran over to me, stumbling as she did. She then wrapped her arms around my neck in a tight hug.

"R-Rosette?" I managed to choke out.

But how? How was she still alive? Or maybe we were both dead, there was no way Rosette would have escaped from my brother and the others.

"H-How did you escape?" I asked, when she finally released me

"Satella, who is a jewel witch and Azmaria who is an apostle, saved me" Rosette replied, excitedly

"Satella, Azmaria. Who are they?" I asked

"That would be us sweetie!" replied a voice with a German accent

I looked over Rosette's shoulder to look to where the voice came from. I found it belonged to a woman with long red hair, next to her stood a young girl with white hair and also had red eyes.

The woman with red hair gasped when she took a better look at me. Her eyes and mouth widened, her cheeks reddening.

"Why aren't you a cutie?" She squealed

I winced at her highly pitched squeal, not only that but being called a "_cutie" _didn't help with the little pride I had left. Puppies were called _"cuties"_, not men and especially not demons.

And to make things worse she had me in a tight embrace, cutting off my airways.

"I-I take it you're Satella" I choked

"Why yes, how did you know?" She asked

I shrugged "Lucky guess, I suppose. Since Satella is the sort of name suited for older women"

At the words _"older women" _Satella dropped me from her embrace like a hot potato, and punched me on top of my head making me yelp in pain. Rosette and Azmaria just stood there blinking in shock.

"How dare you call me old, I'm nineteen, you jerk!" She shouted, fists clenched

"_Oops" _

"Geez and this is the thank you I get for saving you, by you calling me _old. _How old are_ you _anyway?" She exclaimed

"Twenty-six"

At that point, Satella was fuming; giving me death glares that could rival Rizelle's that one time I had accidently stepped on one of her pet spiders.

"_Ouch, this was going to sting" _

"C-Calm down S-Satella, its late, we can sort this out in the morning" Azmaria interrupted, placing a hand on Satella's shoulder

This seemed to calm the witch down; her tensed shoulders seemed to relax. She sighed and gave in.

"Fine, I'll sleep in the tent on the right, Azmaria and Rosette can sleep in the left" she said, even though it sounded more like an order.

"But how about Chrono?" Rosette asked, concerned

"He can sleep on the floor or up a tree for all I care, as long as he is away from me" Satella sneered

"B-But…"

"It's okay Rosette, I deserve it" I interrupted, laughing nervously

Rosette gave me a look of concern, before nodding and going with Azmaria in the tent. Five minutes later after everyone had settled down, she came out again holding a blanket and handing it to me.

"Here Chrono, I thought you might be cold" she whispered

I smiled and took it from her, gratefully. For it was a cold night "Thank you, Rosette" I whispered back

She turned back and started to walk away but soon looked back, concern written on her face.

"Chrono, just who were those people, who attacked you?" She asked

I sighed, I was in no mood at the moment "Not now Rosette, in the morning maybe" I replied

Rosette just nodded and went back to her tent.

….

**(Next morning) **

"So you're looking for a guy known as the elder?" Satella repeated, as though nothing happened last night.

"Yes" I replied "We couldn't find the first key, so we are going to ask this guy to make us a new one" I added, throwing a stick into the fire.

I had spent breakfast, explaining to Satella and Azmaria why we were here and where we were going. I had told them about how I met Rosette and the incidence with Ludlow and Naomi and their son Joshua and about the elder.

"So, what are you doing here?" I asked, finishing the last of my breakfast, which Azmaria made.

Satella looked down at her own empty plate, before replying "I'm looking for my sister, Florette, who had been kidnapped by demons"

I inwardly gulped at the world "demons" the way she said it suggested that if she ever set eyes on any demon she would gut them like a fish. This made me very nervous.

"That's terrible!" Rosette gasped

"And that's why I must find her at all cost, for we are the last of our blood line" Satella exclaimed

I suddenly felt very woozy, at the images of Satella giving me the slice and dice treatment that seemed to replay over and over…maybe I was becoming paranoid.

"Are you okay, Chrono?" Rosette asked concerned

"Yeah, just a bit dizzy, that's all" I replied, staring down at my feet

"Oh dear, Azmaria can you do that singing thing again?" Rosette asked

"Singing thing?" I asked, staring up at Azmaria

She nodded "Yes, I am the apostle of charity, meaning I can summon the astral line by my singing"

"And use it to heal people" Satella added

I nodded, I heard of the astral line, it is known as the stream of life where all new things are born and return to after death. And so begins a circle.

"Now keep still" Azmaria said

I did as I was told, then a blinding white light engulfed me, making me place a hand over my eyes to block out the light. Suddenly I didn't feel as woozy anymore as the feeling disappear until it was gone completely. I could hear the faint sound of someone singing beautifully, probably Azmaria.

The singing was soon interrupted by the sound of a small scream, making the white light disappear. I looked over to Azmaria who seemed to stare back at me in total fright, her eyes wider then golf balls her knees buckling as her body shook.

"Are you okay, Az?" Satella asked, concerned

At that very moment Azmaria seemed to snap out of wherever she had been and laughed nervously.

"O-Oh, Y-Yes. I-I'm fine" She replied, with slight hesitation

"Are you sure?" I asked

She nodded her reply "Mm-Hmm"

Satella sighed, and got up placing a hand on Azmaria's shoulder.

"I suppose we better get going" She suggested

Azmaria nodded, and we all helped pack up the camp rolling up the sleeping bags, putting down the huge tents (That you could have fit a baby elephant in) and folding them neatly into matching bags, then killing the fire.

"Well, I take it you have a map" Satella spoke, when we were finally finished

"Huh, you're coming with us?" I asked, half hoping she'll say no

"Why, of course. I thought maybe since you seemed to attract demons, maybe you'll attract the one who took my sister. Now hand over the map" She replied

My hopes just died there and then, but I had no choice. Or maybe she'll come in handy to help defend against other threats and help protect Rosette who had seemed to have cozied up to Azmaria.

"But, why must you have the map, when you're not going there in the first place?" I asked, handing her the map.

"Because. How can you read a map when you're carrying the luggage" Satella replied with a smirk

"What? Why must I carry them?" I asked, staring at the many piles of luggage

"You couldn't be possibly asking three fine damsels to carry such heavy things" she cried, clearly acting like a weakling girl about to faint. Rosette and Azmaria began to giggle.

But her eyes and smile told me a different story. It seemed like she hadn't forgotten about what happened the night before. This was pay back. I sighed and lifted the heavy luggage, which Rosette offered to help, but I just shook my head and said it was okay.

We had only been walking for an hour or so and I was already falling behind, sweating like a pig. I watched in front of me where Satella and Azmaria was talking, "_maybe about the map" _ I thought, but that soon changed when I heard Satella gasp as if in shock and then shake her head. I was determined to get closer to hear what they were saying, but I was stopped by Rosette.

"Now, will you tell me who those people were?" Rosette asked practically pleading

I sighed for what seemed for the fifth time, it was no use trying to hide it from her now, she had seen them and will not stop asking me who they are, plus she could turn suspicious, and find out the hard way.

"They used to be my friends. Loyal. Truthful. But all that changed" I explained

"What changed?" Rosette asked, suddenly becoming interested

"They started to do things that would be sickening to anyone else" I replied

"You mean things like that village" She gasped

I nodded "Yes all in sake of a fairy tale, and to make it worse the leader of the group is my brother, Aion"

Rosette let loose another gasp, tears threatening to run down her face, I felt my heart begin to race.

"And that's why I left them. Because I didn't agree with what they were doing . This made them angry" I blurted out

Rosette smiled, "I know you're not like them" She exclaimed

Something tugged on my heart string after she said that, I was about to open my mouth to say something when.

"IT'S AN AMBUSH!" Satella yelled out

Me and Rosette looked over to where Satella was standing, her features seemed to be on high alert, and Azmaria was the same. At first I didn't see the threat until I heard deep growling.

We were surrounded by what looked like dogs, there were many of them, more than I would have liked. But something was different from other dogs. Their eyes glowed light blue, their bodies were practically transparent but had the hint of a bloody- purple colour and a vain seemed to pop out there and there.

"W-What are they?" Rosette asked in a whimper

"Hell hounds" I replied, also in whisper

"And a lot of them" Satella added, backing into us

"What are we going to do?" Azmaria asked

"We cannot attack them when we are this close together as we could end up hitting each other. We need to split up" Satella explained

I nodded, this was a good idea. Hell hounds were usually very hard to kill due to the fact they have no physical form in this world, and the only two ways to kill them one was with a gospel bullets but they belong to the Magdalene order or two if you can use or are of supernatural, which I was and Satella was a witch, Problem was I can't transform into my true form for obvious reasons, therefore splitting up was a good idea.

"Azmaria, blind them with your light" Satella ordered

"But, I hardly have any energy left; if I blind them I'll be useless" Azmaria protested

"That's fine, after that you and Rosette find a safe place and wait for us" Satella replied

The hell hounds started to move in closer showing of their fangs.

"Now Az!" Satella yelled

Azmaria began to sing as beautiful as before covering us in a blanket of white light. I squinted my eyes to see that it was working; the hounds looked down to the ground their paws over their eyes. I heard Satella shout the word "Now!" before I took my leaving barging the hounds out of my way Satella did the same while Azmaria scooted away holding Rosette close to her.

Soon the light vanished and the hounds were on our trail. Satella split paths, half the pack of hell hound following her while the other stayed and focused on me. I ran deeper and deeper into the forest my lungs screaming for more air. A river suddenly came into view causing me to stop and catch a breath.

The hounds had surrounded me once again; behind me was a violently flowing river, hell hounds were blocking of my left and right exits. I had nowhere to run or hide I had to fight. I looked around me to make sure Satella wasn't around before finally transforming into my demonic form.

I let loose a roar and the hound seemed to back off a little bit. I summoned my hand sword ready to attack. One hound made its move for my face mouth wide open baring a sharp set of teeth, its razor sharp claws ready to tear at my flesh. It only made it half way before I hit it with my sword, striking it square in the chest causing it to yelp before dropping dead. The others followed in its pursuit, each time I fended them off with my sword, killing them on the sport. But I was getting tired.

My actions began to slow down, causing me to gain more hits. One hound had actually gotten hold of my other hand tearing flesh as it pulled me down, I winced in pain as I noticed another hound taking a leap for my face. With no time to use my hand sword I lifted the hound that was still gripping onto my flesh and with all my strength knocked it into the one leaping at me. Both of them collided into each other knocking them out.

That's when I felt something pulling on my left wing, tearing it like paper. I yelled as the distraction of my torn wing caused the remaining hounds to pounce on me, pinning me to the ground more teeth and claws tearing into my skin. My hand sword was broken and my hands and legs had been pinned down. The only way to get them off was to blast them off.

"Why don't you all just die already?" I growled, realising a blast of energy from my body killing them all on the spot.

I breathed out a breath of relief. I had done it. I let loose a small weak smile, before making a rather painful attempt to stand up. I staggered, knees buckling a bit. I had to lean against a tree because of my torn off wing which helped me to balance. I began to feel dizzy my body hurt all over. I finally found the strength to change back into my human form after a few minutes in order for me to heal, the signs of injury nowhere in sight.

I looked down at the corpses of the hounds, and let out a small laugh.

"I did it, I actually did it!" I cried, with a wide smile

The sudden sound of clapping came from behind a tree not far from me, I turned to find it was Satella her jewel knight behind her.

"Well done, my dear Chrono, it's amazing how a demon can so easily kill a demons pet" She mocked with a scowl

I gasped, she had found out…but that's impossible!

…

**AN: DUN DUN DUNNN! Oh no, poor Chrono first it was his brother, then the Hell hound and now Satella has found out who he truly is and this has happened in the space of two nights in a row. What is he to do! Find out next chapter XD **

**In response of **_**Jessiekage **_**review: LOL yes you sort of did give me the idea, I had a plan about something similar but after reading your review I thought I'll make him have a dream instead. **

**TTFN **


	5. Chapter 5

**The music box**

**Chapter five**

**AN: Well here is chapter five. YAY! At long last. Thank you for all my reviews and I am glad you enjoyed the last chapter. XD**

**Now on with it. **

**...**

"Please you don't understand!" I cried

"Oh, I understand perfectly well demon" Satella said coldly

The giant crystalized sword which belonged to Satella's large knight, found its way closer to my neck.

"I am not like them!" I exclaimed

"Ridiculous, I may have been a fool falling for your good looks, but I am not foolish enough to believe that rubbish!" Satella spat

"But I wasn't trying to fool you. I'm telling the truth!" I said

Before Satella was trying to cut my head off, I was trying to explain to her my reason for being here, why I was with Rosette and that I was an outcast and not trying to take over the world.

"Telling the truth?" she repeated "You creatures don't understand the word!"

"Well let me be the first" I exclaimed more cocky then I wanted it to be

"Don't be cocky with me, demon!" Satella yelled, her knight coming closer backing me into a tree

"Alright, just listen. Like I told you I was an outcast, you want to know why? Because I saved a human family, just before I met Rosette" I explained, panicky

"You saved a human family? But why?" Satella asked, still not convinced

"Because, to my people I am imperfect all because I was born without my horns. I was sneered down at and treated lower than the humans even my own parents abandoned me and my brother to starvation, leaving us no choice but to steal food. One day I got caught and struck to the face badly, I managed to escape and that's when I met her" I explained, tears forming in the corner of my eyes

"Her? Who is her?" Satella asked

"Mary Magdalene" I replied

"You mean _the_ Mary Magdalene?" Satella gasped, lowering her guard a bit

"Yes, and it was her who influenced me to be who I am, to help humans instead of killing them" I explained

"But that can't be…true…If Mary Magdalene helped you…then you can't…be the one I'm…looking for" Satella began to mumble, not quite sure if what she was hearing was truly what she was hearing.

To my relief, she had lowered her guard completely. Her crystal knight was still standing tall behind her as she was trying to make sense of this situation. I couldn't help but feel guilty, even though she had tried to kill me moments before. It was just those eyes they seemed so lost, sad even…confused.

"Satella?" I asked concerned

I began to step closer towards her, only for her to hesitate and put up her guard once again, sword inches away from my neck.

"No I won't…I won't believe you… this isn't like her…I won't fall for it again!" she exclaimed yet again pain filled her beautiful eyes.

Just then we heard footsteps from behind Satella. It was Rosette and Azmaria both with the expression of shock on their faces at the scene before them.

"S-Satella, what are you doing?" Azmaria cried

"W-Why have you got Chrono pinned up like that?" Rosette asked coming around to my side

Satella locked eyes with me and growled "I suppose she doesn't know!"

"Know what? Chrono hasn't done anything" Rosette asked, curious

Satella, who had turned to look at Rosette, turned to look at me. I knew what Satella was about to do and there was nothing I could do now but to give her a pleading look and a shake of my head, Satella seemed to respond with my silent pleas by turning to look back at Rosette who had an innocent look on her face.

"I suppose you didn't know…" she begun

My heart began to race as panic rushed over me. She was going to tell, it was all over.

"…that Chrono had forgotten to pack my lip stick" Satella sighed lowering her guard until it vanished completely.

My tensed shoulders relaxed, and I let out a big breath of relief, after I had realized I had been holding it. But what had changed Satella's mind?

Azmaria gave us an annoyed look "And you almost cut Chrono's head off for that?"

"Y-Yeah, why not? It was my favorite one and very expensive" Satella lied, flicking some of her crimson locks behind her back

Azmaria sighed "I suppose we should all collect all our things and get going"

"Good idea" Satella agreed almost too quickly

Everyone started to turn and look for our, or should I say mostly Satella's things, Azmaria and Rosette far in front having a chat, while me and Satella was behind, I looked over to her to see her in deep thought.

"Thank you" I murmured

Satella peered up at me for a moment and frowned

"I didn't do it for you, demon, I did it for her" Satella murmured back, her eyes looking at the back of Rosette who was laughing.

I sighed as Satella sped up her pace. We had soon found our belongings and yet again it was me who carried the lot, and like the other time before the hell hound attack I was sweating like a pig, two pigs even when we climbed a small yet steep hill.

"O-Okay ladies, luggage boy needs a rest" I called out breathless

The three girls turned to face me.

"Very well, let's make camp here, it's getting dark anyway" Satella sighed

She was right, it was twilight the time we had climbed that damn hill, so we set up camp for the night. Satella had gone out hunting for food to eat as Azmaria made a fire; me and Rosette were sitting on a fallen log. Rosette let out a yawn.

"You tired?" I asked

"Yeah, it's been a weird couple of days" Rosette replied

I nodded in agreement.

"Are you alright?" Rosette suddenly asked

"Yes, why'd you ask?" I replied

"You seemed distressed earlier, when Satella held you captive, and for the last couple of days you seemed to drift of" Rosette explained

I let out a half-hearted laugh "Don't you worry about me, Rosette, I'm fine I just haven't had this much excitement in years. Must be my old age"

"You're not old, Chrono" Rosette exclaimed leaning her head on my arm

"Thanks Rosette" I smiled _"If only she knew" _

Just then Satella stepped out carrying hunted rabbit and wild berries, a look of exhaustion on her face.

"Azmaria do you mind if you cook tonight?" Satella asked, handing over the foods

"Err, sure" Azmaria replied

"Where are you going?" I asked

"To study the map" Satella replied

She then turned and went inside her tent to do just that, Azmaria then started to prepare the food I could see the uneasy look she had on her face about having to skin an animal that was alive just moments ago, sure, she had cooked meats before for our breakfast but they were not from scratch and all you had to do was lean it over the fire.

"Would you like me to do that?" I asked

The white haired girl looked up and for a moment I saw a flash of unease on her features, but they soon left and she seemed more than happy to let me take over…

"Not the best food I had ever eaten but I suppose it'll have to do" Satella said with a mouthful of food

"Heh, sorry Cooking isn't my strongest point" I replied scratching the back of my head

"I think it's rather nice…in its own sort of way" Rosette exclaimed

I let out a half-heated chuckle "Thanks Rosette…I think"

Suddenly we all broke into a deep laughter that could probably be heard from a mile away. Soon we were all joking about my terrible cooking (Even though I thought I had done a pretty good job) and about the way I kept staggering up the hill, which then turned into a conversation about my slightly pointed ears in which Rosette and Azmaria kept calling me _"darling Elfie-poo". _I didn't mind though as it seemed as the commotion earlier that day was forgotten.

Even so, I was still forced to sleep on the floor that night but at least it was much warmer than the previous night so there was no need for me to have a blanket despite Rosettes offer.

I must have been asleep because the next thing I heard was the sound of crying; I rubbed the sleep from my eye and listened carefully. It wasn't Rosette that's for sure because the sound was not coming from her tent plus it didn't sound like her, it was a woman's voice and it sounded as though it was coming from deeper into the woods.

Curiosity got the better of me, and I found myself tip toeing pass Satella's tent and into the woods getting deeper and deeper as the crying got louder and louder, until it lead me into a clearing of a flowing river and its banks fall of lush green grass. There I saw the one who was crying, it was a woman with blood red hair that glowed in the moon light, she wore a long yellow dress. Her back was to me but I could still see her head in her carefully manicured hands. I gasped in shock after I registered who this woman was. It was Satella!

But why was she crying? Earlier that night she was laughing so what had caused the flood gates to open.

I moved a little closer only to step on a twig and with a snap Satella turned around. I quickly ducked behind a tree, but it was no good.

"No use hiding, Chrono, I know it's you" Satella called

"I am not Chrono, I am a tree" I called back, in my useless attempt for an excuse (How many trees do you know that can talk?)

"That was stupid…even for you" Satella laughed sadly

"Yeah, I suppose it was" I admitted, coming to sit beside her.

She peered back at the water and stared at her reflection. Before sighing

"What's wrong?" I asked

"I miss her" Satella replied

"Your sister" I guessed

She nodded in reply.

"I failed her, after all that she had done; I was too weak to convince her" Satella sobbed

"Convince her of what?" I asked

"Not to believe him" Satella squeaked as she began to tear up

…..

_Flash back (Satella telling the story) _

_I was around twelve at the time, and after a long day of training with sis, I was ready for a goodnights sleep. _

_But that was all cut sort when during the night I heard our front gate open and close, I had darted to the window and saw it was my sister. I called out to her but she didn't seem to hear me so I slipped on my slippers and cape and followed her. _

_I was shocked with what I saw there was my sister in a loving embrace with a man with white hair and glasses. _

"_Florette!" I exclaimed _

_My sister turned in alarm "S-Satella, what are you doing here!" She exclaimed _

"_What are you doing with that man?" I asked, ignoring her question _

_Florette sighed "This is Dion, my lover" she introduced _

_The man gave me a cold smile before bowling that almost seemed mockingly. Something about him didn't seem right._

"_B-But mother and father has already arranged your marriage for when we get back to Germany" I gasped _

"_What sort of life is that little sister?" Florette asked _

_She then grabbed my hand and pulled me away "I am sorry Dion, can we do this tomorrow night" she asked the man _

"_Certainly my love" Dion replied _

"_Do what?" I asked _

"_Run away!" Florette replied _

_I was shocked and tried my best to convince her to stay, by telling her that it would leave the family heartbroken but she didn't listen. The next day I tried over and over again but she would have none of it, it also got to the point where she had put up a crystal shield over her room to keep me out. _

"_But what about us sis? Does our bond mean nothing to you?" I asked her that night_

_She turned to face me, her bag over her shoulder "It means everything to me sis" she replied, rapping me in a tight hug _

"_Then why do it?" I asked, pushing her away _

"_You'll understand one day" She simply replied ruffling my hair, before making her leave._

_I was left alone and I began to weep, she was my only true friend the only one who understood and now she was going. I couldn't allow it. So I too left and followed the footprints my sister had left behind but to my horror there laid my sister in the arms of a demon, I gasped and the creature looked up and I recognized him straight away, it was Dion! _

"_She is quite a looker ,your sister, and very talented at using her jewels, she'll do nicely" He mocked _

"_Get off my sister!" I cried _

_But he just laughed, and I got angry. I tried to save my sister but the creature knock me back and took off and I was rescued by the one named Mary Magdalene…_

_End of flash back… (Back to Chrono's POV) _

"So that was why you seemed hesitant earlier, because you have seen Mary too" I exclaimed after she had finished her story

"Yes" Satella replied simply

"B-But how, she had died saving my life when I was ten?" I exclaimed

"She has a way of altering time maybe she somehow saw what was going to happen in the future and saved me" Satella exclaimed

"But why didn't she save my sister? Why did she allow my sister to get taken?" Satella added as she began to sob again her hands covering her face

I couldn't help but feel guilty; even though it wasn't me who had taken her sister it had still been one of my kind and that was shameful enough. I reached out my hand and took hold of one of Satella's own hand taking it away from her face reviling teary eyes and holding it in my own to try and comfort her. She seemed shocked by this action.

"Mary always has a reason for doing these things, so maybe your sister is still out there, waiting for her baby sister to rescue her" I said softly

"B-but I have always been weaker than my sister, however hard I try" Satella explained hesitantly

"Well maybe this is your calling to become stronger" I suggested

Satella seemed to stare at me, in complete silence I could tell she was trying to take in what I had just said, I too was in complete silence waiting for an answer, but the answer I got was not the one I was expecting. She leaned forward, the grip on my hand got tighter as her soft lips met my own, I felt myself stiffen as the kiss came to a sudden end.

I stared her in total shock as I blushed violently. The sudden shock came to Satella's own features, touching her lips that look of shock soon turned into one of anger, as she slapped me around the face knocking me backwards.

"You jerk, taking advantage of a woman like that" She shouted

"B-But _you_ were the one who kissed _me_" I exclaimed, rubbing my now inflamed right cheek

"Say what you want, I know it was you, Jerk" Satella said, storming off muttering in German as she did

I couldn't help but smile, I was glad to have the old Satella back. And that was one thing I never thought I'd say.

…

**(Next day)**

Me and Satella hadn't said a word as we ate breakfast. And it was the same as we were packing up the camp. I let out a large yawn as I took out one of the wooden pegs holding up one of the tents.

"Not get much sleep?" Rosette asked

"No. Not really, I had a…strange dream" I explained, not giving the detail of mine and Satella's catch

"I had one of those once, where I was in a battle field made of food and this bit of toast came up to me and said that it was a battle between marmite and strawberry jam" Rosette explained

I let loose a laugh "Oh yeah, and who won?"

Rosette shrugged "I don't know, Ms. Jean had woken me up for breakfast"

"And what did you have for breakfast? Jam or marmite?" I asked jokingly

"Chocolate spread, I didn't want to hurt their feelings" Rosette replied innocently

I smiled and shook my head at the young blonde's silliness, and then finished packing up the tent with Rosettes help.

And we were on the road again and you guessed it, I was carrying the luggage. Satella was looking at the map. "Not far now, just past this river and up a hill and we are there" she said. I let out a moan, not another damn hill. We came to the river we needed to cross, problem was there was no bridge so Satella had to cut down a tree with one of her jeweled knights, we made our way across in baby steps to keep our balance on the fallen tree, we had almost made it when Rosette had lost balance and had almost fallen in if I hadn't had caught her, which made me have to drop the luggage that landed with a splash in the water. This led to a scolding from Satella after I had retrieved them again.

After this we made our way up a steep hill which made my curse under my breath at the now heavier weight given from the wet luggage, which made it harder to keep up with the others.

Breathless, I had finally caught up with the others and was relieved to find we had reached flatter ground.

Satella then turned to face me a huge smile on her face.

"Chin up, Chrono, we are here…" she exclaimed, pointing a house, that I believed belonged to the elder.

I let out a cheer we had made it to our destination.

…..

**AN: Well my friends we have reached the end of chapter five. I had decided to delicate this chapter to Satella to give you some better information on why she is travelling with Chrono and Rosette. I bet you never saw the kissing coming LOL but I am afraid Satella's and Chrono's relationship won't develop as we now go back to the main plot in the next chapter of "the music box" MWA HA HA **

**In response to **_**JessieKage's **_**last review: maybe, maybe not you just have to wait and see Hehe XD**

**TTFN **


	6. Chapter 6

**The music box**

**Chapter six **

**AN: Well chapter six is up and it looks like we are on a roll. Hope you enjoy.**

**Thanks to all those who have reviewed, you know who you are LOL **

**WARNING: This chapter contains swearing a little anyway **

**...**

The house itself looked mechanical in its own way, with a metal water wheel turning water into a small pounded area. The roof was made of straw with a crocked metal pipe sticking out of it, I guessed it could be used as a chimney, but apart from that it looked like a normal every day house.

"Well then instead of just standing here, let's go!" Satella exclaimed

"You don't need to tell us twice," I replied

We all began to walk towards the house; the garden was full of sculptures made from scrap metal some in shape of animals while others in shape of normal garden gnomes. I noticed a smaller pound to the right of a grassy area of the garden fall of wild life like frogs and dragonflies along with some more machinery which were pipes connected from the pound to the house along the way making a _'pumping' _nose. This made me curious.

Satella knocked on the door only to see that it was already half open.

"He must be expecting someone." Satella explained

"Or he just forgot to close it." Rosette deadpanned

"Let's just go inside," I sighed

Rosette and Azmaria looked uneasy but didn't say anything, maybe because they knew what me and Satella were like.

The room which we guessed used to be a living room, looked a little like a miniature scrap yard. We could just make out a round coffee table and an oil stained sofa which were piled with parts of old engines and motors of much smaller gadgets along with coffee mugs that looked like they haven't been washed in some time. To the far left of the room stood a tall lamp with its shade tilted to one side, above it was a picture of a woman in a nuns outfit with small glass balancing on her nose. There also was a stair case leading to some more rooms and a door frame in the wall facing me which I saw lead to a small kitchen.

"Looks like the place could use a woman's touch." Satella mumbled, picking up a sock with her thumb and forefinger.

I rolled my eyes before calling out.

"Hello!" I called, but no one replied

"Hello, elder are you there?" I called out again

Yet again there was no reply. Where was he?

"Well looks like he is not here, maybe we should…"

Azmaria's sentence got interrupted by a rather loud **'Boom' **followed by a cloud of smoke that seemed to be coming out of one of the rooms upstairs. We all rushed to get a better look at the scene from the bottom of the stairs only to hear the sound of coughing as a figure was appearing from the smoke.

"Anna, I have told you before not to put orange juice on the console!" the figure shouted clearly upset

"I…I'm so sorry, Elder, sir." Came a woman's voice

The figure soon came completely clear from the smoke; it was a man with shoulder length white hair and was wearing goggles and a long white coat, this man had to be the Elder.

The Elder made his way to the top of the stairs and straight away caught sight of us, his expression changing from the one of irritation to the one of shock as he slid his goggles to the top of head so he could get a better look at us, with look of confusion on each of our faces.

"My, oh my, oh my." He exclaimed making his way down the steps "I wasn't expecting you till next week!"

"You were expecting us?" Azmaria asked

"Well yes, you are from the examiners from the Order, aren't you?" the Elder asked, clearing the coffee table of the scrap heap and dumping it on the floor.

"Well, no, actually we are…"

"Anna bring down some refreshments for our guests!" The Elder shouted, cutting through my own sentence.

"Okeydokey, sir." replied a cheerful voice

He then turned his attention to us. "Please, make yourselves comfortable." He said pointing towards the sofa which he had also cleaned of scrap.

We all made our way to the sofa and sat down. "Now what do you need to know?" the Elder asked

"Actually we need to…"

"Refreshments are ready," sung a voice, which belonged to Anna who had short red-pinkish hair and brown eyes. She sat the tray of treats down which were a couple of cups of tea, and short bread biscuits.

"Ah the pipes, let's start by talking about the pipes!" the Elder exclaimed

"N-No we really wanted to talk about…"

"Well you see my house is located in the middle of nowhere, therefore I have no running water, so I have created the pipes to take water from the pond and clean it so it is safe to drink and so it goes round in a cycle of all the household items that require water…" the Elder explained

"Hmm…if the Elder isn't connected to any water supple than what does he use to flush his toilet?" Rosette mumbled to herself just so me and Satella could hear.

A sudden realization came to my mind as I realized what Rosette was hinting at and it seemed like Satella had too, because we both look at each other with our eyes open wide before glaring down at our tea.

"Come to think of it, tea makes me hiccup." Satella lied, pushing the cup away

"Me too," I agreed copying Satella

"I think I saw something floating in mine," Rosette mumbled, making me shudder.

Naturally the Elder was too busy talking to hear what we were saying. And it seemed that Satella had had enough of it.

"Will you just be quiet, you crazy old coot, we don't care for your dopey inventions that's not why we're here!" she shouted, banging her fists on the table.

"Oh" the Elder said simply "Why didn't you say so?"

Satella's left eye began to twitch in irritation; I placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Well why are you here?" the Elder asked

"We need you to make a new key for this music box." I explained, taking out the music box from my bag and giving to the Elder.

"You came all this way just so I can make a key that you could have got an ordinary lock smith to make?" the Elder asked

"That's what we did, but he said that only you had the mold for the key and the right metal that is rare" I explained

The Elder closely examined the item, rolling it in his hands. His eyes widened and he let out a gasp.

"How on earth did you get your hands on this?" the Elder asked

"I-It belonged to my mummy, before she passed away" Rosette replied

"Why do you ask such a question?" I asked

"Well if I know my facts, this is no ordinary music box it is said that this was blessed by the Lord himself and when it plays its melody it offers divine protection and truth to whoever wields it along with the power of healing any wound. It is also known to the darker forces of the world as the "Peace bringer"" the Elder explained

I felt myself turn white as a sheet, the feeling of a sudden dizziness struck me like a brick to the head as the elders words went around my head, I could not breathe, The "Peace bringer" the one thing my brother was after was with us all along, it was no stupid fairy tale it was real!

"What's wrong Chrono, you look like you've seen a ghost." Satella whispered

"The peace bringer, that's what the people who attacked me back in the village were looking for, I didn't know it was real" I whispered back

Satella's eyes went wide in shock "What! We must get it out of here it's not safe anymore"

I shook my head, I had promised Rosette I would get her the key no matter what, and I wasn't about to go back on my word again.

"No, wait till we get the key," I protested still in low tone before turning to the elder

"Elder, can you make a replacement key?" I asked

"Yes, yes I can." The Elder replied "-follow me,"

He led us upstairs to what looked I expected was his actual work shop, which included one large wooden work table with a couple of large tools and shelves fall of more metal gadgets, DIY books and old wood shavings.

"Now where did I put that mold?" the Elder mumbled under his breath going through his shelves, tossing bits and pieces out behind him.

"Hey watch it you old fossil!" Satella exclaimed as she ducked from an incoming spanner, the Elder just ignored her comment (He seems to be used to being insulted).

"Aha I've found it!" the Elder shouted suddenly, making Azmaria jump.

He turned to face us and huge toothy grin planted on his face. He held up what looked like a piece of rusted metal with a dent in it in shape of a key. Next he got to work on finding the metal he needed to melt down for the main body of the key.

He found it hidden away inside a book, like he was using it as an old book mark. He rushed over to the melting oven which further down in the far wall he opened the ovens door and it breathed out a large amount of smoke causing us all to cough.

"Sorry haven't used this old thing for a long time," the Elder apologized

We nodded in understanding and watched him get back to work. He placed the bit of metal into a different pan and placed it under the oven, we watched as the metal began to glow a bright red and orange indicating that it is very hot, slowly it turned into a liquid state, when the Elder was satisfied he tipped the liquid into the key mold very slowly as to not spill a single drop. This took about an hour or so.

"I've done all I can now, we just have to wait till it cools down." the Elder explained wiping his forehead with a cloth

"How long?" I asked

"Normally a day or so, but as this is a special type of metal it should take only half as long" the Elder replied

"That will have to do" I said

"No it won't, now we know what the box really is we are in grave danger" Satella protested

"Satella" I said tints of ice in my voice as my face fell dark and serious "I'm not leaving until I have kept my promise"

"THEN YOU ARE A FOOL!" boomed a voice from above us

The roof of the house suddenly caved in, quickly I grabbed hold of Rosette and shielded her from bits of wood and stone with my own body, I heard the Satella, Azmaria and the Elder yell in their own surprise. When the falling of wood and other bits and pieces that used to be the roof stopped, I let go of Rosette and looked around but my sight was blinded by a fog of dust, some in which got stuck in my throat causing me to cough violently.

"What the…"

"Honestly brother I was expecting more from you." Laughed a voice

"Aion," I growled "What are you doing here?"

"What a question," Aion replied now fully in sight from the smoke "Why, casing after fairy tales of course" He teased

I said nothing only growled louder as I pulled Rosette behind me. The smoke cleared a little further and I saw that Azmaria and the Elder was knocked out cold a large piece of wood over the top of the midsection of their back, Satella was leaned on one of the wall breathing deeply but still alive and focused on my brother.

"And now I've found it!" Aion boomed in delight, he then reached for the music box that I noticed lay on its side on the floor next to the Elders outstretched hand.

"No, give that back you monster!" Rosette yelled starting to run over to him before I stopped her.

"Don't worry Rosette, he won't be able to open it, not without the key" I smiled slyly

Aion began to laugh and smirked "that's where you're wrong brother."

Suddenly he held up another object, a key to me exact.

"The Key!" Rosette gasped

"You had it all this time!" I shouted

"You bastard!" Satella cried

Aion shook his head and began to tut, "_Tut, tut, tut, _witch. You should watch your tongue there is a child present" Aion smirked again, his darkened eyes turning towards a scared Rosette.

I placed myself back in front of her for a second time as she had come to my side to look at what was happening I suppose she was getting tired of being left out.

"Don't even look at her," I threatened

"Let me guess or you'll kill me," Aion sneered

"Yes," I growled "And that's a promise."

"Oh dear my own brother turned against me," he swooned sarcastically

"You did that a long time ago, remember, you disowned me!" I shouted, heat was coming to my face out of pure anger

"Ah yes I called you a _'Human loving freak of nature'_," Aion replied sheepishly

"-but that's about to change" he added

He held the box high in the air and placed the original key into the lock and twisted it and it opened with a simple 'click'.

"Oh no, you don't!" Satella shouted about to get up when something, or should I say someone pushed her back down, but it wasn't someone I knew it was a young woman with short brown hair, she wore what looked like a maids outfit, and held a pole arm at Satella's neck.

Satella's eyes widened in shock as she froze

"S-Sister?" She gasped

The young woman did nothing more than twitch at Satella's comment, almost like she didn't understand why Satella had called sister but in some way did, leaving her mind blank.

"She truly is a wonderful woman, doing everything she is told, just like a real woman should be." Aion sneered

"You! You were the one that night who took her away from me, injuring me in the process!" Satella cried

"What a lovely reunion" Aion replied sarcastically

"You sick son of a…"

"Ah Ah, there is children about remember" Aion interrupted

"Give me back my music box," Rosette pleaded

"I don't think so" Aion growled "Now time to go back to what I was about to do, and be prepared Chrono to fell the true power of your kind!"

Before I could even open my mouth he had fully opened the lid. A white light suddenly engulfed me as a melody began to play, it was so beautiful and soothing I felt like drifting off into a deep sleep, but soon those feelings turned into a souring white pain causing me to fall to my knees, my skin began to prickle as it seemed to change slightly as it soaked in a new sort of power that caused my heart to pump faster, my back muscles screamed in pain as my wings ripped through I let loose a yell of pain. I knew it then I was changing into my true form, but it was never this painful before, suddenly the sides of my head felt heavy as I felt something push through, I yelled again hot electricity zipping through the back of my eyes making me see stars and feel dizzy and sick.

Suddenly the pain stopped, just stopped as though it was never there, just figure of my own imagination. I staggered to my feet, my figure slightly slouched because of the new weight of my wings, the taste of iron filled my mouth as I noticed my newly long and sharp fangs bit into my lower lip. Something began to pulse though my veins and dare I say it, it felt…_incredible. _

I looked down at my hands they were sharper than usual, I shook my head in disbelief, I looked down at my armor and noticed that I had also become much muscular than I was originally, I placed my hands over my face and felt my face it had longer only slightly and my jawbone and cheek bone stuck out further, I traced my hand over my ears they had become longer and pointer, and I began to hear things a lot sharper like the beating of a butterflies wings that were just flapping outside.

"Here before you, brother, is your true _true_ form" Aion explained

My hand trailed over to my newest improvement, my horns, they felt hard and were as long and pointy as my ears.

I suddenly heard a whimper and looked behind me, it was Rosette.

_Rosette just stood there as if frozen. Trembling at the horror that stood before her, her eyes were wide and her mouth was open, but no worlds came out but tiny whimpers of pure fear and disbelief at the large, dark, terrifying shadow...my shadow._

…_._

**AN: Well, How was that for chapter six finally Chrono's true form has been reveled and it was Aion that had stolen Satella's sister all this time, and what about Azmaria and the Elder oh yeah and Anna. All will be reveled in the next chappie. XD **

**TTFN**


	7. Chapter 7

**The music box**

**Chapter seven **

**AN: I am so so sorry for the late update and I hope you haven't thought I have given up on the story because I haven't as I am always determined to finish my stories even if it takes years because I know what it's like to read a fanfic and never seen it finished and its horrible DX anyway peeps here is chapter seven but before I go thanks to all those who have reviewed XD**

**...**

**(Rosette's point of view) **

It was like watching an act from a magic show, the act when the beautiful assistant stands on top of a stool while the magician chants a spell that turns the assistant into a hideous creature.

I watched as Chrono disappeared in a cloud of smoke, it seemed forever until he finally reappeared again and when he did I felt myself freeze and my heart beating so hard it felt as though it was about to burst out of my chest. The color drained from my face as I watched this creature examining itself.

"Here before you, brother is your true _true_ form" said the man with white hair.

True form? That's not right; the magician is meant to change the assistant back to her beautiful form. Her true form! This was not how a magic act is done; the man with white hair had done it all wrong, all so terribly wrong.

I began to tremble at the horror that stood before me, my eyes were wide and my mouth was open, but no worlds came out but tiny whimpers of pure fear and disbelief at the large, dark, terrifying shadow...Chrono's shadow. It can't be true…it just can't be true!

…

**(Chrono's point of view) **

Something new was bubbling inside me…something powerful…something not right and yet it felt so good. I had never felt so alive! So awake, it was like I was a brand new person, all the hardship, all the upset was gone no one would ever look down at me again; they may even begin to worship me. I felt myself begin to laugh I couldn't stop! Growls escaped my lips.

Rosette let out some more whimpers before managing to say "N-No, please don't hurt me" she began to plead

I said nothing just stood there watching as the fear in Rosette grew, I felt something tug at my mind, I began to hesitate. Rosette had seen my true form and by the look on her face there was no way of going back.

"What's with the delay Chrono, strike her, she is just a puny human after all" came a sly voice I know all too well.

Aion stood next to me an amused smile on his face, I looked over at him before looking back at Rosette, she looked truly terrified and in doubt like she didn't want this to be true. There was a part of me too that didn't want this to be true, but the power of my horns was so great surely I could just test a little of my power on her…just a little and if she got to badly hurt then Azmaria could heal her, right?

I felt my arm begin to rise as Rosette let loose some more whimpers. I froze as I felt as if there was something else there, something else that was telling me this was wrong and it was tugging on my heart strings but this time I couldn't control it, the monster inside of me had been released and Rosette was its first pray.

My arm came down but missed its target as something knocked me out of the way, l let out a grunt as my back crashed into the wall.

"What the hell is wrong with you Chrono!" Shouted Satella, who had somehow gotten out of her sister's grip who was now being held captive in the jewel knight's large hand.

"You almost killed Rosette!" she continued

"How dare you attack me you traitor!" I boomed, ignoring her

"Traitor? You're the traitor Chrono, just look at you, you've gone mad, just like your brother!" Satella shouted

"I'm nothing like my brother!" I cried

I suddenly saw red, I am _not_ the same as _him_, and I never will be the same as _him_. How dare _this woman_ say I was the same as Aion! I grabbed hold of Satella's collar and threw her violently into the wall opposite; she let out a shout before slumping down on the ground, her head drooped down to her chest and her eyes closed, she was out cold.

I suddenly became breathless it was as if there was metal chains wrapped around my airways. I began to shake uncontrollably as I felt as though my body had turned to ice; I fell to my knees unable to stand no more.

"W-What have I done? What's happening to me?" I kept murmuring

The air around me suddenly felt warm, the horrific scene around me seemed to fade into a bright light.

"_You done nothing, Chrono." _said a soft, smooth feminine voice

I gasped and looked up "M-Mary but how? You died when-"

"_That is not what matters, my dear Chrono, what matters is that the people of this world are in terrible danger." _Mary explained calmly

I looked away from her, my eyes darting to the floor in shame "I-I know and it's all my fault"

The great saint knelt down in front of me and placed her thumb on my chin forcing me to look into her eyes.

"_No__,__ this was not your fault Chrono, this was your brothers doing and he must be stopped."_ She exclaimed

"But Aion has always been stronger than me, even before he got his horns and now he has them there is no way I could beat him now" I explained sadly.

"_But there is, you have three wonderful friends two in which is a jewel witch and an apostle." _Mary explained

"Friends?" I shook my head "After what I have done to them I doubt they would even want to come near me." I sighed

"_You underestimate your friend's loyalty Chrono, for they have seen great kindness in your heart, the true sheep in wolves clothing and in time will forgive the wounds you have inflicted upon them" _Mary replied

"Even if they are able to forgive me, I'll never be able to forgive myself." I exclaimed tears forming at the corner of my eyes as the sick feeling returned, Rosettes terrified features returning to my mind.

Mary wrapped me in a warm embrace and started to stroke my hair _"You must try Chrono, for Rosette has no one like you didn't all those years ago. She needs you now Chrono, like you needed me" _

I looked up from her embrace and stared into those beautiful eyes, they gave off the same comforting glow like they had done sixteen years ago and that's when I suddenly realized why I had been so determined to help Rosette it was because I had found her in the woods crying just like I had and she had no one to care for her, to love her just like me and I knew how she felt and I knew how awful it was.

"_You understand now, don't you Chrono, you understand what you must do." _Mary whispered

"Yes," I replied

"_The dream Chrono, was a theory in which I bestowed upon you, but even to a saint the future is not set in stone, not if you let it be" _Mary explained holding out her hand to help me up.

I nodded "I understand,"

Mary let loose a smile _"Good now I shall return you to reality."_

Nothing else was said as the scene of pure white morphed back into the horrific scene that was my reality. For the first time I truly looked around me the Elder's roof was completely destroyed all his inventions and books were torn and scattered all over the place, there was no sign of Aion and the others.

Someone let out a moan; I turned to find it was the Elder and Azmaria lying on their stomachs with a large wooden plank on their backs, I let out a gasp and rushed over to help. I lifted the large wooden plank that used to be part of the ceiling and leaned it against the wall, when I turned back I noticed the Elder and Azmaria struggling to sit up, carefully I placed an arm under both the Elder and Azmaria and helped them to sit up.

"C-Chrono, is that you?" The Elder moaned

"Yes, Elder it is me." I replied

"So I was right?" Azmaria mumbled trying to make it so I couldn't hear, but because of my good hearing I heard

"Yes Az, you were right." I exclaimed before turning back to the Elder.

"Elder, where is Rosette?" I asked as I noticed the young blonde was no longer anywhere to be seen.

"She was taken by the others." The Elder replied

"What! Aion took her?" I asked

"No, the one who was working with him, Jenai, I think he called himself, Little Rosie tried to help me when you were having your fit back then, that's when he grabbed her." The Elder explained.

"Damnit!" I cursed "Where did they go?"

"Into the woods," The Elder replied

"Right, I'm going after her." I exclaimed

"I'm coming with you." Azmaria said standing up

I shook my head "No Az, you stay here and heal the others and then we can end this together."

"Okay," Azmaria sighed

"Good luck, boy." The Elder Exclaimed giving me a salute

I nodded and made my way out of the crumbling house and took flight, I got high enough so that it seemed that the trees and animals were nothing but tiny green and brown spots, a little like a finger print painting by a two year old.

After a while I caught sight to Rosette squirming in the arms of the sinner Jenai. With gritted teeth I dived down underneath him before I knocked into him catching him off guard causing him to release Rosette from his clawed hands and sending her tumbling to the forest below.

Quickly I dived back down towards the screaming blonde catching her before she reached the ground.

"C-Chrono?" she cried

"It's alright Rosette." I replied

When we had made it to solid ground, Rosette squirmed out of my arms and tumbled face first into the dirt, as I went to help her up she battered my hand away causing me to give her a look of confusion, as our eyes lock I saw the same look of fear on her face as she had back in the Elders house.

"Stay away from me you monster!" Rosette Shouted her voice seemed to tremble as she spoke.

As if her words were an invisible force field I took a step back from her, watching as she scrambled to her feet and running deeper into the woods.

"W-Wait Rosette it's not Sa…oomph" I was suddenly cut off from my sentence as a huge force knocked me off guard, sending me flying into the nearest tree winding me in the process.

"That was a cheap shot back there Chrono." Jenai hissed coming out of the shadows

"I suppose it was," I chocked staggering to my feet as each breath I took was as though I was taking a new punch to the gut.

"But then again I had always been stripped for cash." I exclaimed as I lashed out to attack Jenai, which he easily dodged and in returned earning me an elbow to the back of the head sending me into the dirt.

"It seems you're also stripped for fighting skills." Jenai laughed

"Oh, I'm just getting started!" I cried, swinging my foot around, tripped the unexpecting Jenai who landed on his rear.

As quick as lighting I came to my feet and aimed my arm sword at Jenai's throat while keeping him pinned down with my foot on his chest.

"Go on Chrono, Go on and kill a friend who was with you since childhood and prove just how much of a demon you really are." Jenai challenged

At that I took my foot of his chest and put away my sword. "I am not like my brother, never was and never will be" I said coldly

With nothing else said I turned and began to walk away to find Rosette, when all of a sudden I felt a shadow behind me. "Then you have no place here with us!" Jenai exclaimed raising his sword to strike me in the back of the head.

I spun around just barely jogging his attack. I then grabbed hold of his horns forcing his head back leaving him hopeless and his unprotected neck exposed, I peered down at him with stone cold eyes, slowly I placed my blade on his naked neck and leaned down so my lips met his ear. "And I have no place for them." I whispered into his ears before slicing my blade across his neck like butter, Jenai let out a sickening gurgle before falling limp in my arms there I just dropped him like he was nothing but trash.

"My brother has lead you down a road of pain and suffering, the path you may believe is pure pleasure when only you are doing it to cure your own grief and guilt and yet you would not understand why you feel this way that seems to get worse with each innocent soul you take, but now I have released you of this, my friend" I murmured peering over the dead body of an old friend before moving on to find rosette.

I found her sitting near a small stream with her head tucked into her knees which she was hugging. Slowly I approached her as in not to startle her.

"Rosette?" I said quietly stepping out from behind the tree, the young blonde turned around quickly to face me.

"I said stay away from me." Rosette cried her whole face damp from tears

"N-No Rosette…it's me…Chrono." I replied my voice full of hurt

"You're not Chrono; Chrono is a kind loving person and a human. Not a cold hearted demon!" Rosette shouted

"Chrono was never human it was all a disguise." I explained

"No, no that's not true; you'll see he'll come out of the bushes and save me!" Rosette cried

"No he won't because he's already here in front of you, I am Chrono. If I wasn't do you think I would have saved you from that other demon?" I asked

Rosette just seemed to sit there as in deep thought. "Then why didn't you tell me?" she asked

"Because I was scared," I replied, simply

Rosette looked up at me a shocked expression on her face as though she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"…'because you were scared' what sort of things are you afraid of you're the scariest thing living?" Rosette asked

I couldn't help but flinch as my heart sank to my stomach by those hurtful words bitter as lemons.

"Yes, Rosette I was scared but not in the same way as you." I replied

"So you were scared that if I found out I found out early I might have ran away without some sort of contract." Rosette cried

"No you've got it all wrong Rosette, I never wanted to make a contract with you." I sighed

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Rosette asked

I sighed again "When I was around me and brother were born without my horns and those born without horns were looked down upon by the rest, no one wanted to be around us, no one cared for us, we had no mother or farther to love us. It was just me and my brother on our own fending for ourselves stealing food and other things we needed to survive." I explained

"You were abandoned?" Rosette asked, shocked

"Yes and one day as I was stealing food I got caught and badly beaten, luckily I managed to escape into the woods where I stayed and there I met my first taste of friendship and love, and it was wonderful but that was soon taken away from me and I was abandoned once again." I continued

A sudden shock of realization came to Rosette's features "That's why you are determined to help me, because I remind you of your younger self" she exclaimed

I nodded "Yes and that's why I didn't want you to find out who I really am because I was scared of you running away scared of me."

"But why did you try to hurt me back at the Elders house?" Rosette asked

"It's because of these," I replied placing a hand on one of my horns "I wasn't born with them, remember? And as our horns are the source of our power it was a sudden shock to my body's system and I couldn't control it, that's why Aion must be stopped because unlike me he has never experienced friendship or love making him twisted and in need of revenge."

"The second key." Rosette suddenly blurted out

"What?" I asked

"He held the original when he opened the music box, so that means the Elder still must have the copy." Rosette explained.

My eyes suddenly lit up as I wrapped the young girl in a tight embrace "Oh Rosette you're a genius" I laughed, as Rosette let out a tiny giggle "There is hope after all."

…..

**AN: Well here is the end of chapter seven. I'm not entirely happy with this chapter but I can't think of anything else to improve it I have just been busy with school work that all I could think about were the square roots *Sigh* anyway hope you have enjoyed this chappie and there is a lot more to come in chapter eight. XD **

**In response to **_**jessiekage **_**review: Chrono's form is basically the same as it is in the manga and anime just a little bigger XD **


	8. Chapter 8

**The music box**

**Chapter eight**

It was instant, one second I was flying while holding Rosette in a bridal fashion, and then in another I found myself tumbling to the ground struggling to get hold of a wind current. I heard Rosette scream and instantly glided down to save her.

I just about managed to grab hold of Rosette, Holding her close to my chest as I crashed into the trees below, branches tearing into my flesh like that of a savage dog, one in which tearing a clean slice through one of my wings, before landing painfully on the ground in a heap with Rosette laying on top of me, eyes shut tight and breathing heavily.

"C-Chrono, are you alright?" Rosette asked, after a couple of seconds

"I've been better." I replied, setting up

"Chrono your wing!" Rosette gasped, as she noticed my torn wing

"Don't worry about it Rose, let's get going." I smiled, even though it took everything in my will power to not let out a moan of the pain that was pulsing through my torn wing as I stood up.

Rosette just gave a hesitant nod, before following me back to the elder's house. I could just about make out the Elders house that now laid in ruins at the top of the hill.

"We are almost there Rosette!" I exclaimed

The young blonde just smiled, I could tell she was still concerned about my wing; most likely thinking it was her fault. I closed my eyes and sighed about to explain to the young girl to stop worrying and that I was alright when a force knocked into my torso sending me flying about a feet away from where I originally was standing, winding me in the process.

"You ungrateful pig," Hissed a voice "There we were trying to help you get rid of that repulsive human by a little 'accident' and yet you had to save her. Have you really slipped that low, Chrono? Can you not see what your brother has given you?"

Coughing up a little blood as I struggled to sit up, I noticed the familiar figure that was of Rizal.

"You haven't changed a bit Rizal, still using the same disgusting methods." I exclaimed, with much disgust.

Rizal let loose a spin chilling laugh before speaking again, mockingly "Oh, Chrono how you flatter me."

Before I could say anything else another familiar figure landed behind Rosette, who had looked just as Viede wrapped a hand around her mouth to stop her from screaming.

"Let her go!" I cried

I shot up from my sitting position and ran towards Rosette and Viede, but I felt myself come to a forced stop there I saw that Rizal had used one of her silk webs to grab hold of me like, what a spider would do to a fly. She began to pull me back with extreme speed and strength as I struggled against her, keeping my eye on the struggling Rosette at all times.

I caught sight then, of Rosette taking a bite out of Viede's hand causing him to let loose and scream and dump Rosette like a sack of lead.

"You filthy human brat!" Viede spat before using his good hand to back hand the young blonde around the face causing her to yell in pain and fall further to the ground before grabbing her now inflamed cheek.

That was it! How dare Viede lay a hand on Rosette! With all my strength I managed to get out of Rizal's grip and grab hold of her tightly by the neck causing her to let loose some gurgling noises as she struggled to get air into her screaming lungs. Slowly she lost consciousness before falling limp altogether.

"Trying to impress my brother Rizal?" I mumbled to her limp form "You were too far off for him. It's a shame you didn't notice this to see he was only using you."

I then turned my attention to Viede who had backed Rosette into a tree. Using my power I blasted right into his stomach, causing him to be knocked backwards away from Rosette. As fast as lightning I picked Rosette up and headed toward the hill, my muscles screaming at me to let them rest but I pushed on…not much further now.

Suddenly something sharp struck me across the side, causing me to yell and fall to my knees, dropping Rosette in the process. I could feel a warm liquid oozing out of my side where I had been struck I placed a shaky hand on my side and winced at the sudden shot of pain that wormed its way across my ribs, I pulled my hand away and there I saw it covered with blood.

"You're playing it too cheap, Chrono, what is wrong with you? Are you afraid that you may scare that Human brat?" Viede spat.

I hate to admit it but he was right, I had already been too close to lose Rosette once and I didn't want to be in that situation again.

"….You know, once you get started you should really finish the job!" Viede exclaimed, his voice low and threatening.

I looked up at him, his face was set in a scowl, his sword pointed to the ground the sharpened tip covered with my blood.

"You want me to 'finish the job'? Very well, I will…" I replied my voice matching his.

I managed to get to my feet and got out my hand sword. Viede was the first to strike but as quickly as it came, I managed to dodge. I made the second strike but like myself Viede managed to dodge, he then suddenly swung out his left leg, knocking me in the back of the shin causing me to fall on to my back. Winding me in the process, I gasped as I struggled to get up, But not sooner had I done just that then had I felt Viede's hand grip around my throat and lifted me into the air leaving my feet dangling about a feet.

Soon my eyes came level to Viede's which had become nothing more than glowing, swelling orbs of deep red full of anger, loss and betrayal.

"We tried, Chrono, we tried so hard and yet you turn us away…after we gave you everything you always wanted." He hissed

"I-I never w-wanted…this." I gasped out, fully aware of the lack of oxygen I had left in my lungs

"You left your family!" Viede exclaimed

"N-No my family left m-me." I chocked as darkness start to surround me I felt my heart starting to race, I knew I had to find a way out of his hold soon.

"And now you killed the woman I loved…and for what? Because she was trying to help you!" Viede cried, his grip around my neck grew tighter.

"T-then…why don't you…join her." I stammered and with the last bit of my strength I had, I wrapped both my hands around his arm and concentrated all power into attacking Viede's arm.

It worked! And soon lines of blue energy were tearing into Viede's arm, ripping through skin, tissue and bone until his whole arm had been amputated from his shoulder and landing next to his feet.

Viede stammered backwards, holding the bleeding stump where his arm used to be and screamed in pure pain and shock, I took this as an opportunity to quickly recover and summon my hand sword and slicing the blade though his neck, killing him instantly.

His body slumped to the floor. I just stood there breathing heavily and exhausted, grateful that Rosette had eyes shut through the whole fight and had only now started waking up.

"C-Chrono, what happened?" Rosette gasped

"It's a long story, c'mon let's get going." I replied, helping Rosette to her feet

"But Chrono…"

I ignored Rosette's protests and continued my journey up to the Elders house, and after a few more minutes without any more delay we made it.

"Elder, Az, Satella, You there!" I called

"Over here my dear boy!" came the Elders reply

Quickly I rushed over to them. The Elder had the key in hand and passed it over to me.

"You took your time." The Elder exclaimed

"Yeah, I had a little problem with…air traffic." I replied, nervously scratched the back of my head

"That bad, huh?"

I nodded in reply, the Elder chuckled. "Well while you were gone, we had a little bit of fun ourselves." He explained, before stepping away from where he was standing, only to reveal a gaged and tied up person.

"Shader?" I asked

"Ah so you know this one, we found this little kitty cat snooping around here, trying to get her grubby little paws on the key, luckily we managed to get her all thanks to our little apostle here." The Elder explained with a chuckle as Azmaria blushed when all eyes fell on her.

"Well done Az." I exclaimed, with a smile

"Yeah, go Azzy!" Cheered Rosette

"Oh come on your embarrassing me." Azmaria whined

Everyone laughed until going back to the real subject. "I was thinking we could ask her of Aion's where abouts." Azmaria explained

I nodded before bending down coming eye level with shader. I reached out and took off her gag and waited until she had finished spitting out bits of gag that had gotten loose in her mouth.

"H-Honestly…if you're going to do that, at least make sure the gag is clean first…YUCK!" Shader exclaimed

"Stop your whining shader, and tell me where Aion is." I said blankly

"Like, I would tell you, traitor!" Shader spat

I closed my eyes and sighed "You have two choices available to you Shader, either tell us where Aion is and we may spare you, or don't and end up like Rizal and Viede." I exclaimed

Shader gulped "W-what happened to Rizal and Viede?"

"Well Rizal was drained dry of her power and energy, I then used that energy to kill Viede, cutting off his head in the process." I explained darker than I intended it to be (But then again I am a demon)

"You did what, Chrono? That's disgusting." Satella cried in disgust

I just shrugged "He started it."

"Okay, I'll tell you where Aion is, just please spare my life!" Shader exclaimed

"You have my word, Shader, as soon as you tell us where he is, you're free to go." I replied

"How do I know you'll keep you word?" Shader sneered

"How do I know you'll keep yours, they say that cats can be as sly as foxes." I replied

Shader just growled. "Fine! He's at Gold Spark Smiths,"

Mine and Rosette's eyes widened. "Oh-no Ludlow, Naomi and Joshua are in danger!" Rosette cried

"Who?" Satella asked

"Long story short we helped save their son for an illness." I explained, pulling Shader to her feet "Your coming with us, cat."

"W-What be you said…"

"We still don't know if you're telling the truth." I replied

Shader sighed; knowing when she had been defeated lead the way and it wasn't long until we were at our destination.

But when we did get there our heart sank as we saw the once beloved Gold Sparks Smith up in smoke and ruin, we were to late…

….

**AN: Well there you have it at long last Chapter eight. I am so sorry for the long wait but I had my LAMDA exam to prepare for and I had started my first piece of English GCSE course work. oh why dose school have to be a true a pain in the ass XD **


End file.
